


Meanwhile

by Monsterunderthefedora



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 02:32:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18714727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monsterunderthefedora/pseuds/Monsterunderthefedora
Summary: As a last favor to Tony, Rhodey finds himself interviewing the survivors Thanos to find out what happened in those five, long years.





	Meanwhile

The following was recorded on November 3rd, 2023. The following interview with is being record by Lieutenant Colonel James Rupert "Rhodey" Rhodes. 

Rhodey: So you're the Captain Marvel Tony kept telling me about. Is it true you could destroy a planet just by through it?

Carol: Hypothetically speaking? Yes. So why am I here?

Rhodey: Right, so before he died Tony asked me to interview survivors of the snap. 

Carol: Why?

Rhodey: It's for a retrospective everything that went down during the five years. I figured as an intergalactic protector of the universe you'd be able to help get a better idea of what the rest of the universe way like after Thanos.

Carol: God...where do I start?

Rhodey: Wherever you thinks good.

Carol: Well...it was a month after Thanos died. Everything was chaos. I tried to help as many planets as I could but there's only so much one person can do.

Rhodey: Still have time for a haircut though?

Carol: Very funny. It's more of a practical thing. Long hair just kept getting in the way.

Rhodey: Somebody should really tell Bucky that.

Carol: It's he the big blonde one?

Rhodey: Nah, the one with the metal arm. Always looks like he's listening to Linkin Park.

Carol: What's that?

Rhodey: It's a band-you know what, it's not important. 

Carol: I'll add it to the list of things I need to check out. 

Rhodey: So why were you so late to the party? We could've really used you when we were looking for the infinity stones.

Carol: Something...personal came up that I had to deal with.

Rhodey: Do you want to talk about it?

Carol: It's a story for another day, trust me. Can we wrap this up? I just got an interplanetary alert for rouge Shi 'ar warship.

Rhodey: Nah, I think this is good. You know, we should really upgrade your pager. Bruce had been working on a phone that can be used anywhere.

Carol: I'll think about it.


End file.
